


Heir of Verdant Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claude finds himself in a predicament with Byleth a continent away. Complications arise.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Heir of Verdant Wind

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what inspired this. i just sort of wrote it.

There’s something up with Byleth, of course Claude had figured that out long before he found himself clutching at the person’s shoulders riding them into oblivion. But for some reason as those surprisingly expressive eyes stare directly into his soul Claude cannot bring himself to ask what’s wrong. Though that might have something to do with the fact that By’s wonderful, handsome, and glorious knot was keeping him into place. And all that manages to come out of his mouth are sweet nothings in his mother tongue and the harsh language of Fodlan, alike. Also he keeps stealing you breathe away with well timed kisses whenever you try to break the mood. 

They grip his hips in warning before, flipping them over, pressing Claude’s back against the plush pillows of the former professor’s bed. Grinding deep into his pussy before cumming with such intense force that he lost focus for a moment. As his insides were coated with Byleth’s seed. Add the possibility of pregnancy to his ever growing list of problems. Still they were tied, Claude squirmed on the knot, adjusting to the girth of it like an utter champion if you asked him. By’s beautiful dick pulsing little aftershocks of cum into his body. Neat.

“Now that I have you here.” Claude cannot resist saying as he runs his fingers over their tight abs with a grin. After all this had been his idea after all. To make love to them like you were the last people on this planet, in theory he had known his heat was right around the corner. He just had not expected it to be actually triggered by good ole Byleth. But then again there’s something about them that has really gotten him going.

After a moment of settling and struggling to find the correct position for the both of them, Claude tries to pull himself into the most comfortable position possible, while they are both tied together, a difficult task when you knot facing each other, Claude learns. In the end, Claude ends up falling asleep while they’re still tied together. 

When he awakens the next morning, much to his surprise, the King of Fodlan is still in his bed. Still asleep. Light green hair falling into their eyes attractively while they continued to sleep. A voice, his omega grumbling softly in the early hours of the morning rumbles out some such nonsense about wondering if your pups will inherit that soft shade of green, or your own soft black curls. Pups, what is your omega doing? 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Says a low voice in your ear, before they gently nip it. They grasp at his ass. Clinging to him so desperately. Their earthy scent of sage and pine filling Claude’s nostrils. 

Claude can only hang on as the professor flips them both over. He almost laughs, the missionary position has never been so appealing in his life. His omega purrs out some such nonsense about wanting to be like this forever, while the practical part of his brain grumbles out a frustrated absolutely not. So instead the king of Almyra licks at the other’s scent gland, and is rewarded with one of their hands on his hip and the other being placed squarely on his lower belly. 

In truth Claude cannot help the flow of slick that accompanies the action. Teach bites at his ear. Possessive, sexy, and Claude’s already overwhelmed hindbrain cannot really handle it. He comes with a frustrated growl as the professor whispers in his ear. “You’re so beautiful like this.” 

And then Claude feels the professor’s teeth at one of his swollen tits. It’s too much for the omega, being pounded into, the biting, the growling, he feels like he’s swimming in a pool of pleasure and there’s nothing he can do to ground himself. So he scratches down teach’s back so there’s tangible proof that this is real. The marks on the back of By’s body would be enough this time.

Together Claude and Byleth fuck for practically a week straight. By the end of it Claude feels messy, overwhelmed, and incredibly satisfied in his former professor’s arms. Delightful.

* * *

  
  


It starts the month after his beloved Byleth returns to Fodlan. It really should not surprise you. You did spend a heat with them. A full completely blissful overwhelming heat with your mate. It’s hard to call his beloved Byleth that, mostly because he never thought that he would get this far. Claude certainly did not expect to find yourself worshipping the chamber pot god in the early hours of the morning again.

As soon as Claude is dressed and ready he is stuffed into an outfit, his normal clothing feeling tighter and more constricting than normal. Gross, he is definitely bloated. His blood still has not come, a full month later. Usually it would be within a week of your finished heats. In truth, Claude already knows what’s causing his problems. 

If he is being honest he had begged for it during his heat. For Byleth to cause him to swell into the portly father he has always dreamed of being. A better world is blooming, not only for Claude and Byleth but for their child who will make an appearance before the end of the next summer.

He sends a letter to Fodlan with Hilda and her wyvern by the end of the night. Hopefully, the news will reach Byleth soon. Or at least before Claude starts to actually show, because he can explain away a baby being born in eight to seven months as honeymoon excitement. But any later and he will be in serious trouble with the aunties and his mother. Oh god his mother. He might as well run away to Fodlan and elope before he told her that his heat partner had gotten him pregnant.

But he’s a king and he knows that he is not simply allowed to elope anymore. Especially considering what a big deal that Alymran weddings were and how angry his mother would be if she did not have the opportunity to fuss around her only child’s wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> is it a one shot? will there be more. decide in the comments below.


End file.
